Portable computers and computer terminals have achieved a recent popularity amongst users. They have the natural advantage that they submit to use wherever desired. Most portable computers find use on a person's lap. These so-called "laptop" computers or terminals do not even require a supporting surface before an individual may make use of them; he simply opens the top and places the device on his legs extended in front of him while sitting. Thus, he may use the laptop computer or terminal while sitting on a chair, on a bench, or even while riding on a plane or a train.
The difficulty with the use of laptop instruments concerns the fact that the legs of an individual, when sitting, typically slop downward toward the knees. This places the keyboard at almost exactly the wrong angle for convenient use by the individual. Typically, for good typing practice, the back of the keyboard should slope upwards relative to the front. The position of having the back portion of the keyboard slope downward makes the usual data entry or typing task much more difficult.
Many keyboards used with modern computers have feet at their read edges. These feet have the purpose of propping up the rear portion of the keyboard to achieve the correct position for the most efficient typing. Typically, these feet may fold into the bottom of the keyboard when the elevation proves unneeded or simply for the transportation of the keyboard itself.
The feet work well to prop up the rear of the keyboard when placed on a flat surface. However, when placed on a person's lap, the feet may very well not actually sit on top of his legs. In fact, their location at the outer regions of the keyboard may cause them to miss a person's legs entirely. Additionally, even if they sat on the person's legs, they may, in fact, not provide sufficient height to place the keyboard at the correct typing position. Moreover, having feet which recede into the keyboard could prove a serious problem for portable, laptop computer terminals or covers. The portable terminal or computer has become so small that is has, in many instances, no volume to spare to retract the feet into its bottom. For this reason too, the usual keyboard feet may prove impractical. As a result, the search continues for a portable, laptop computer or terminal which can support the keyboard at the correct angle for proper data entry or typing.